Wú Zhàoxián
|birthplace = Taiwan |bloodtype = |zodiac = |height = 157cm |weight = 49kg |genre = Mando-pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Actress |active = 2009-present ( years) |agency = |label = Forward Music (2009-2013) |group1 = Da Xiao Jie |join1 = March 7, 2009 |graduate1 = May 17, 2012 |days1 = |acts = Dà Xiǎo Jiě |instagram = |facebook = }}Wú Zhàoxián (吳兆絃), also known outside of Taiwan as Frances (フランシス), is a Taiwanese actress under Lionheart Entertainment Asia. She was also the oldest member of the Hello Pro Taiwan group Dà Xiǎo Jiě. Biography At eight years old, Wú Zhàoxián made it to the finals of the Taiwan Hello! Project NEW STAR Audition with Lán Àizǐ in 2008, but they were both not eligible to win due to their young age. Producer Tsunku decided to place them together in a unit tentatively called Frances & Aiko. In January 2009, she made her first trip to Japan with Lán Àizǐ, resulting in dance lessons and the chance to perform as a backup dancer for Kusumi Koharu during the Hello! Project 2009 Winter Kettei! Hello☆Pro Award '09 ~Elder Club Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ concert. In September 2009, she and Lán Àizǐ officially made their major debut in Taiwan as the duo Dà Xiǎo Jiě. Upon their debut, they were dubbed "Taiwan's Youngest Pop Music Girl Group" and were recognized as one of the top three child stars in Taiwan. During her tenure in Dà Xiǎo Jiě, she not only appeared on stage and in variety shows as part of the duo, but she also got her start as a child actress on television as well. After Dà Xiǎo Jiě's disbandment in 2013, she focused on studying in school, but also continued working as an actress in Taiwan. Profile Stats= *'Birth Name:' Wú Zhàoxián (吳兆絃) *'Japanese Stage Name:' Frances (フランシス) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Taiwan *'Ethnicity:' 1/4 French, 3/4 Taiwanese *'Height:' 157cm *'Weight:' 49kg *'Western Zodiac:' Capricorn *'Eastern Zodiac:' Dragon *'Hello Pro Taiwan Groups:' **Dà Xiǎo Jiě (2009-2012) |-|Q&A= *'Favorite food:' Sushi, mandarins *'Favorite color:' Pink *'Skills:' Singing, dancing, impressions, comedy *'Hobbies:' Animation, comics *'Looks up to:' Kusumi Koharu, Junjun, Linlin, Hagiwara Mai Discography Featured In ;Dà Xiǎo Jiě *Wǒ Shì Dà Xiǎo Jiě *Wǒ Shì Dà Xiǎo Jiě Zhī Hǔ Hǔshēng Fēng Hènián Bǎn *Jiā Jiāyóu! Dà Xiǎo Jiě *Follow Me Works Television *2010 Rock Nanny rock baby (搖滾保母 rock baby) *2010 Hero Daddy (帶子英雄) (cameo) *2010 Love Buffet (愛似百匯) (as Xing Gu Du (邢古都)) *2012 Extravagant Challenge (華麗的挑戰) (as Maria) *2018 On Children (你的孩子不是你的孩子) Trivia *She is 1/4th French from her mother."大小姐兆絃「中法混血媽」正翻！　一家神基因合照根本姊妹" (in Chinese). ETtoday. 2017-04-29. *She has a younger brother. *She had a role in the Taiwanese drama show "Extravagant Challenge", which is a live action of the Manga "Skip Beat!". She played Maria, the grand-daughter of the chairman. References External Links *Instagram *Facebook Category:Da Xiao Jie Category:2000 Births Category:2009 Additions Category:December Births Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Hello! Project Taiwan Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:2012 Departures Category:Members from Taiwan Category:Capricorn Category:Multiethnic Members Category:Dragon